brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Witch-King
The Witch-king, leader of the Ringwraiths, is a minifigure who first appeared in LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game. He's now a physically released in the 2014 The Hobbit set. Background The Witch-king of Angmar, also known as the Morgul-Lord, was once a King of Numenor, and later the Lord of the Nazgúl. When Sauron gave him and eight other men Rings of Power, they grew increasingly powerful, but eventually were transformed into wraiths, called the Nazgúl or Ringwraiths. Two thousand years before the Lord of the Rings, he killed the last known king of Gondor, and Glorfindel prophesied that the Witch-King would not fall by the hand of man. After the Dark Lord was destroyed, Sauron fled Mordor and went into hiding in Dol Guldur, a ruined stronghold that is now abandoned. The Witch King helped him take the form of a dark sorcerer, known as the "Necromancer". When Radagast the Brown, one of the Istari, went to investigate, the Witch-King briefly battled him before being defeated. On Weathertop, he and four other Ringwraiths confronted the four hobbits: Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. When Frodo refused to give him the One Ring, he stabbed Frodo with a Morgul blade. He then retreated with the other four Ringwraiths when Aragorn attacked them with his sword and with a burning brand. Later, when Frodo, Sam, and Gollum passed by Minas Morgul, they saw the gates of Minas Morgul open, and Orcs of Mordor came through, led by the Witch-king. The Witch-king lead an army of Nazgúl, orcs, Easterlings, Haradrim and trolls to take Osgilliath. A few days later, the Morgul Lord led the siege on Minas Tirith and the battle of the Pelennor Fields. While Gandalf the White and Pippin were on their way to save Faramir son of Denethor, the Witch-king stooped down, stopping them. When Gandalf told him to leave, the Witch-king pulled out his sword, and Gandalf's staff broke. During the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, he killed King Théoden, but was then confronted and killed by Merry and Éowyn, causing him to die not by a hand of man but by a woman and a hobbit. Description from LEGO.com Gallery of Video Game Variants }} Appearances * 79015 Witch-king Battle Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game'' * ''LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game'' Notes * The Witch-king in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King was played by New Zealand actor Lawrence Makoare while Andy Serkis, who played Gollum, provided the uncredited voice the character in addition to the Ringwraith in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Makoare also plays Lurtz, Gothmog and Bolg in the The Lord of the Rings and Hobbit trilogies respectively. Serkis also played Ulysses Klaue in the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' and Supreme Leader Snoke in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. *His regular version is only seen in LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game; while he can be represented by a generic Ringwraith figure, his helmet has not yet been produced physically. *His appearance in The Hobbit films-and the LEGO video game-is a case of artistic license, as none of the Ringwraiths appear in the book. Gallery pic7432DD299D06CC767238A2D327D53A40.png|The Witch-king on his Fell Beast Lego-lotr-wraiths.jpg|The Witch-king and other Ringwraiths as seen by Frodo Baggins while wearing the Ring Ninehumanlotr.png|With the other Kings of Men before becoming Nazgul WitchKingofAngmar.jpg File:Witchkingweathertrop.png|The Witch-king as he appears in the level Weathertop. Source * LEGO The Lord of the Rings press statement * The Brick Fan: London Toy Fair 2014 LEGO Set Report Category:The Lord of The Rings minifigures Category:The Hobbit minifigures Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014